Laney and Kon
This page focuses on the relationship between Laney Penn and Kon Kujira. Overview Laney and Kon are close friends and fellow band mates, but out of all of the other members of Grojband, Laney finds Kon the hardest to tolerate. Laney is usually getting annoyed with Kon's stupid and disgusting behavior and she get very angry at him for it. Laney proves to be stronger and more powerful than Kon and she scares him whenever she attacks him in rage. On some occasions however, Laney can express that she truly likes Kon and that she wouldn't be as happy without him in the band. Episodes Featured Dance of the Dead At the beginning of the episode, Kin and Kon are seen shaking in fear as they saw Laney approach them, and the two of them scream in fear. Laney is annoyed by this and tells them to stop. Kon told her that the reason they were afraid of her was because she was wearing a scary costume. However Laney was wearing her normal clothes which made her growl at Kon. Later in the episode, Laney heard a farting noise and she immediately blamed Kon for it, looking very angry at him. Kon nervously replied to her, saying that he didn't make that noise. It turned out that it truly wasn't him who made that noise, but the Zombies approaching them. While everyone else was oblivious to them, Kon notices the zombies and was paralyzed in fear. He tried to scream but he kept stuttering very loudly. Annoyed by this, Laney slapped him across the face which caused him to finally scream "Zombies!" in her face. No Strings Attached Laney and Kin were seen impatiently waiting outside of the bathroom as Laney was angrily pounding on the door, demanding Kon to stop "Playing giant with the tiny soaps" and come out to practice with them. Kon refused to come out and said that he wasn't doing that. When the band was taking their puppets out of the boxes, Laney was unhappy with her's because it looked like a boy. However, Kon didn't see the difference between the two which made Laney angry. She expressed her anger by grimacing at him while flames rolled up her body. They were then seen testing out their puppets and Kon was childishly making his puppet slap himself by doing the same thing himself. Laney was annoyed by this and she rudely told him to stop. Indie Road Rager While waiting for Kin to build a car for the band, Kon lifted up his shirt and showed Laney some nipples on his back that were the result of himself and Kin being conjoined fetuses. Laney showed herself to be slightly disturbed by this. All You Need is Cake Kon kept on annoying Laney on her date with Corey. First, he interrupting her picnic with Corey which made her yell at him. He also blew bubbles in her chocolate milkshake, covering her in milkshake which made her grown in rage while he laughed at her. Laney was later seen at the beach, wading in the ocean where Kon jumped out, dressed as a shark. This got her soaking wet which made her angry. In return, Laney buried Kon in the sand where he got attacked by crabs. In the tunnel of love, Kon rammed into the back of Corey and Laney's boat which made her so angry that she screamed at him and caused him to sadly leave her alone. After their date, Laney came home with Corey and Kon was angry at her for spending more time with him than she did with himself. When Kon heard that Laney would be singing a duet that excluded himself and Kin, he quit there band. He and Kin were seen crying over their loss later that day because they missed being in the band. At the wedding, Corey and Laney made it up to them by dedicating the song to them. Laney looked at Kon directly in the eyes as she sang "And I let us fall apart." The song made Kin and Kon cry where they forgave Corey and Laney for what they did and they both joined the band again. Queen Bee Laney was seen watching in shock as Kon ate a potato chip off of the floor and told so much accurate information about it. She said that she wanted to be disgusted by what he was doing but that she couldn't because was very fascinated by it. Later in the episode, Kin and Kon helped dress up Laney for the beauty pageant. After they finished, Kon looked at Laney on the edge of crying tears of joy because of how she was growing up so fast as he quoted "Our little sweety is blossoming like a ... Uh ... I don't know any flower names." Laney angrily threatened that she would make Kon cry if he ever called her a "little sweety" again. Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow Kin and Kon perform a magic trick to make Laney disappear. However, when Corey appears wearing a wig, Kon screams in fear due to believing he had turned Laney into a girl. Girl Fest At the beginning of the episode, Kin and Kon emerge from a guitar case shouting "surprise monster" in a bid to scare Laney. However she remains unphased and informs them they failed to scare them, which disappoints Kon. Kon then asks Corey to tell Laney to scream like a girl, but Laney retaliated by imitating Kon and tells Corey to tell Kon that, Corey can't tell her what to do. Hologroj Laney was playing baseball with Kin and the prize for her winning was ownership of Kon. Laney was happy to hear that this would happen and told Kon that he was going to love being his sister. When Kin threw the ball, Laney swung her bat and it went right through it, making her hit Kon in the head, knocking him unconscious. After Kon was beaten senseless by Hologrojband, Laney looked down at him and asked him "How'd you get beaten up by holograms? They're ... light." A-Capella-Lips Now It was a running gag in this episode for Kon to keep mentioning that he needs a ticket to get into his own performance and for Laney to keep constantly correcting him, telling him that he doesn't need to do that, because he's part of the band. That's My Jam Laney sees Kin and Kon throwing blueberries at a target on the wall, and tells them they're wasting fruit. Kon then points at her and screams "You're wasting fruit!", which startles Laney and makes her jump in fear. Shortly afterwards, Kon flicks a blueberry which splats on Laney's face, making her growl and steam furiously at him. Kon was scared after seeing this and said "Oh no." Group Hug Laney took off her boot to escape from the chains, revealing her foot to have a very strong stench. Along with Kin, Kon cringed in disgust and told her "Put it back! Put it back!" When telling Kin and Kon what to do, Laney also poked Kon is the chest. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts